flufandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Organizations
Information providers Kathleen's work has produced the names and publications of many providers of information. They will soon show up in because most references to them now have links. I suggest that we put them in a separate category (a subcategory of Organizations) with several standard paragraphs and headings. My preliminary list goes a bit like this at 3.20 am: : if applicable :Italic note inviting readers to click "What links here" to see other pages on which the organization appears :Section for location, and government/other relationships if any :Section listing languages used :External links (standard heading) - the main website and scope for listing specific publications if more general than could be found on other pages. :category as above and category for state/province/country of location Before we rush into creating pages for them, let's discuss whether anything else would be good, so that the job can be done efficiently with most of the work done by a single copy-and-paste operation. Some of the info can probably be copied straight from Wikipedia with ((T|wikipedia}} — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Firming up the draft list See subpage /model page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages Now they've appeared. Here's the current list of biggies, with the United States not overwhelmingly dominant (and I noticed that American Samoa might have felt rather ignored because its native language had publications from New Zealand but not from the U.S.): # Ontario Ministry of Health & Long-Term Care ‎(23 links) # National Health Service for Scotland ‎(21 links) # National Assembly of Wales ‎(21 links) # New South Wales Multicultural Health Communication Service ‎(20 links) # Immunization Action Coalition ‎(20 links) # UNICEF ‎(18 links) # Public Health - Seattle & King County ‎(17 links) # U.S. Centers for Disease Control ‎(16 links) # Australia National Health & Medical Research Council ‎(15 links) # U.S. Army Center for Health Promotion & Preventive Medicine ‎(14 links) # U.S. Committee for Refugees & Immigrants ‎(13 links) # New York City Department of Health ‎(13 links) # Health Information Translations ‎(13 links) # New Zealand Ministry of Health ‎(12 links) # Australia Department of Health & Ageing ‎(12 links) # Los Angeles County Department of Public Health ‎(11 links) # Environmental Training Center ‎(9 links) # Chicago Department of Public Health ‎(9 links) # Netherlands Ministry of Health, Welfare & Sport ‎(9 links) # Flying Publisher, 2006 ‎(8 links) # Emergency & Community Health Outreach ‎(8 links) # North Dakota Health Alert Network ‎(8 links) # Boston Public Health Commission ‎(7 links) # Health & Safety Executive Northern Ireland ‎(6 links) # Washington State Department of Health ‎(6 links) # British Columbia Ministry of Health Services ‎(6 links) # Refugee Health Information Network ‎(5 links) # Maine Center for Disease Control & Prevention ‎(5 links) # Alaska ‎(5 links) :Among other things, we'll probably need to replace those ampersands with "and" and spell out abbreviated names (i.e., UNICEF). More ideas in a few days once I'm back home. KathleenSeidel aka -- 13:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll check some ampersands. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see no need to change "UNICEF". Redirects can be used to help readers who prefer its current long name. When it advertises on NZ television it uses the original acronym, with no obvious sign of the official name, so I think the acronym is suitable as the name of the article. Or have I misunderstood you? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC)